Bocah Manja Bernama Sehun
by Aldomira
Summary: Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sama baru putus dan setelah bergelas gelas minuman Sehun akhirnya merumuskan, "Aku yakin semua orang punya cinta yang tidak ingin dilupakan." dan tanpa dia tahu, rumusannya itu berpengaruh pada Park Chanyeol. EXO Chanyeol dan Sehun, tanpa adegan ranjang(tapi kalau ada request lain lagi ceritanya)
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Friendship/semi-Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Waspada typo(s), aku di ponsel.

Note: Kenapa di Romantic Universe tidak ada ChanBaek?

Tapi...

XiuChen berlayar! Ya ampun! Ini bukan lagi kapal selam apalagi kapal karam! Mereka berlayar! Aku suka adegan telepon itu. Dan kalau dilihat di MV baik baik, dua tangan yang saling menjabat itu tangan mereka, aku hapal lengannya! Jadi setelah teleponan dan Chen bingung kenapa Xiumin tiba tiba hilang karena teleponnya tersiram air itu, mereka bertemu di romanchiku universe~

Dan lagi! ChanHun berlayar juga! Aku sedikit banyak(banyak) terinspirasi adegan main drum dengan piring itu. Ah, ChanHun... Sepertinya aku menemukan OTP.

+CYSH+

Chanyeol memukul setir dengan keras, lalu dia menarik dasinya sampai lepas dan membuka kancing kancing teratas kemejanya.

Sabar, Tampan. Marah sama sekali bukan gayamu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan keras, mencoba menyugesti dirinya sendiri untuk jadi idiot murah senyum yang biasa.

Ini bukan berarti dia marah karena putus dengan Baekhyun. Ok, dia marah, tapi bukan karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dia marah karena dia tidak sadar apa yang Baekhyun mainkan di belakangnya.

Walaupun Chanyeol sendiri tidak mau memikirkannya, tapi dia masih saja mempermasalahkannya. Ini masalah harga diri, tapi Chanyeol merasa akan lebih terhormat kalau dia meninggalkan urusan tidak penting itu.

Dia menghela napas. Dia menghabiskan waktu empat tahun bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian mengusap mukanya dengan keras. Dia ingin minum sesuatu yang bukan rasa stroberi.

Chanyeol menyetir pulang dalam diam awalnya, tapi karena terlalu sepi dia menyalakan radio, tapi ketika mendengar lagu yang seperti menyindirnya dia mematikan lagi radionya. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menculik leader boyband empat huruf yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Park Chanyeol tidak terikat pada Byun Baekhyun! Empat tahun mereka tidak berarti apa apa!

Tapi lagu itu membuatnya malah tidak ingin pulang. Kemudian dia berbelok ke tempat langganannya.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan duduk di tempat yang mulai dipenuhi manusia yang menarik bersama suara bising itu, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hoi."

Chanyeol cuma melirik pada pemuda yang menidurkan kepalanya di meja, di dekatnya ada gelas yang isinya masih banyak. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan bodoh dan malas.

"Oh, Sehun."

Chanyeol mengambil gelas Sehun dan meminumnya. Sesuai perkiraan itu Absolut Mandrin, Sehun suka sesuatu yang manis-asam seperti jeruk.

Sebenarnya akan itu suka apa saja yang tidak mengacaukan perutnya. Haha.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sehun, seperti hal aneh saja melihat Chanyeol datang ke bar.

"Kenapa tanya, Sehun?" Chanyeol sendiri merasa tidak ada yang salah dengannya disini.

"Tahu tidak, hari ini buruk sekali." kata Sehun lagi, mengganti topik semudah menenggak Absolut Mandrin favoritnya.

"Kau juga, kupikir aku saja." balas Chanyeol, dia jadi lebih tertarik bicara dengan Sehun dibanding memesan minum.

"Kau kenapa? Putus juga?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun, kenapa jawabannya harus tepat? "Kau putus dengan Tao?"

"Memangnya aku pacaran dengan siapa lagi? Lee Donghae?"

"Bukannya Lee Donghae menyukaimu?"

Sehun mulai berpikir, disini dia terlihat bodohnya, "Mungkin. Sekali kali coba produk dalam negeri tidak masalah, kan?"

Chanyeol setuju, "Daripada kau dicampakkan orang luar lagi."

Sehun tertawa, "Kau mengingatkanku pada Lu Han. Aku jadi ingin..."

Kemudian Sehun memukul Chanyeol.

"Apa apaan kau!?" Chanyeol marah dan mereka terlibat baku hantam. Segera saja mereka diusir dari sana.

"Apa apaan kau!?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dia mencengkram kerah baju Sehun sampai anak itu tercekik.

Separah itukah Absolut Mandrin sampai membuat Sehun kehilangan otaknya dan Chanyeol dengan bodohnya meladeninya?

"Aku ingin menghajar orang, serius. Kalau tadi kau tidak datang aku pasti sudah menghajar orang asing." kata Sehun. Anak itu walaupun tercekik masih bisa bicara banyak.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepasnya. Sehun berterimakasih, karena Chanyeol melepasnya dan karena Chanyeol sudah dengan sukarela menjadi sasaran tinju Sehun.

Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ayo sini, kuhajar kau!" serunya, dia juga sebenarnya ingin menghajar orang.

Dan mereka terlibat baku hantam lagi di parkiran mobil, untung tidak ada yang melihat jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu momen pelepasan emosi ini.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama sama puas, senang, dan lelah saat akhirnya Sehun terkapar di lantai.

Sehun mengusap mukanya dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan, "Aku serius mau coba pacaran dengan Lee Donghae."

Chanyeol kesal mendengarnya, dia berjongkok di samping Sehun dan menyikut perutnya.

Sehun mengaduh.

Chanyeol cuma meliriknya.

"Kau masih saja bodoh, Sehun." kata Chanyeol.

"Terserah, pokoknya aku tidak mau yang sejenis mantan-mantanku lagi." balas Sehun, sepertinya dia sudah muak.

Chanyeol juga muak melihat Sehun dengan orang orang itu.

"Cepat bangun, aku belum minum sama sekali." kata Chanyeol.

Sehun bangun sambil tertawa, "Jangan bohong, kau yang minum Absolut Mandrinku."

"Satu gelas sama dengan nol, Sehun. Ayo ikut."

Dan Chanyeol membawa mobilnya ke jalan raya.

"Aku ingin 25, kau tahu kan maksudku." kata Sehun.

Chanyeol tahu harus kemana untuk Yamazaki 25.

Sehun langsung membuat daftar pesanan dalam otaknya waktu mereka datang. Yang pertama keluar adalah 25.

Chanyeol ingat dia yang menyetir jadi dia membiarkan Sehun meminum Yamazaki 25-nya.

Sehun terkikik, "Ayolah." katanya dengan pipi yang mulai merah.

Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan minum saat Absolut Mandrin datang. Chanyeol berpikir dia minum untuk menghangatkan badannya di malam musim dingin yang jelas dingin.

Sehun ini benar benar suka Absolut Mandrin, ya?

Sehun diam dan tertawa saat Chanyeol meneguk seteguk Malt Scotch.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, hm, Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Chanyeol.

Muka Sehun merah, Chanyeol tahu dia mabuk. Setelah ini dia pasti akan meracau.

Sehun meneguk Malt Scotchnya lagi, menghabiskannya, kemudian menyentuh Vodka. Malt Scotch paling enak kalau ada Vodka yang bagus setelahnya.

"Aku memikirkan Lee Donghae, tapi akhirnya aku sadar." kata Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dalam dalam.

"Aku merasakannya, dan itu membuatku yakin."

"Yakin ap-"

"Sst... Sst..." Sehun menutup mulut Chanyeol. Dia tertawa, tawa itu akan terlihat manis kalau saja Sehun tidak mabuk.

"Aku yakin semua orang punya cinta yang tidak ingin dilupakan."

Waw, orang mabuk seperti Sehun masih bisa membuat Chanyeol tertohok rupanya.

Chanyeol meneguk sedikit Vodkanya, "Kau mabuk, pulang sana."

Sehun tertawa lagi, dia menghabiskan Vodka Chanyeol, "Ayo antar aku. Aku tidak bisa apa apa tanpamu, Hyung sayang." dan belum apa apa Sehun sudah limbung.

Di mobil pun, sampai depan gedung apartemen Sehun pun, anak itu masih membicarakan teori menyayat hatinya itu.

"Kau juga pasti punya, kan?"

Chanyeol akan lebih senang kalau Sehun tidur saja sebenarnya.

"Aku tentu saja punya. Aku sana turun."

Tapi Sehun malah bertanya, "Kau punya? Ayo beritahu aku."

Ck, anak ini mau menyerang Chanyeol, ya?

"Sehun, kau masih sadar, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan ingat malam ini sampai besok?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Dan Chanyeol mwnciumnya di bibir.

Sehun terasa seperti Vodka dan Malt Scotch, tentu saja karena itu yang terakhir dia minum, dengan campuran Absolut Mandrin favoritnya. Chanyeol hanya merasakan sedikit sekali rasa Yamazaki 25.

Sehun tertawa. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemennya saja.

Paginya Sehun muntah, tentu saja. Anak itu minum sebagian besar jatah Chanyeol juga. Itu berarti dua kali yang biasa dia minum. Jelas dia terkapar di kamar mandi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol heran kenapa semalam Sehun tidak muntah. Tapi Chanyeol lebih banyak bersyukur daripada heran.

"Kau mau sampai kapan disitu?" tanya Chanyeol, dia menyodorkan sikat gigi pada Sehun.

"Aku rasanya mau mati." keluh Sehun.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Jangan dulu mati." kata Chanyeol, dia berusaha membuat Sehun duduk, setidaknya dia bisa sikat gigi dia kloset kalau tidak kuat.

Tapi Sehun berdiri, membersihkan kekacauan menjijikan yang dia buat dan menyikat giginya sampai mulutnya terasa seperti pasta gigi.

Chanyeol meletakan aspirin di wastafel bersama segelas air kalau kalau Sehun butuh.

Sehun meminumnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke badan Chanyeol, "Kau memang hyung sayangku." katanya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa itu hyung sayangku dan bagaimana menjadi salah satunya. Tapi kenyataannya dia memang salah satunya.

"Aku punya puding, mau?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Mau!"

Sehun memang mudah dipancing dengan makanan, "Ini enak, tapi lebih enak lagi kalau ada susu kedelai." komentarnya.

Dan Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas oranye kecil yang isinya susu kedelai, "Dasar maniak susu."

"Itu bukan dosa, kan?" dan Sehun meminum susunya.

Chanyeol pikir ini akan jadi hari yang sama seperti tiap kali Sehun gila gilaan dengan alkohol.

"Aku ingat kau menciumku, lho."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Salahkan Malt dan Vodka, jangan salahkan dia!

"Jadi aku ini cinta yang tidak ingin kau lupakan, ya? Sejak kapan?"

Kalimat itu agak menjijikan, tapi selama Sehun bisa menggunakan untuk menyudutkan Chanyeol, dia akan menggunakannya.

"Sekitar kelas sebelas, mungkin."

"Wah, lama juga, ya." kata Sehun, dari caranya tersenyum Chanyeol tahu Sehun berusaha mengolok-oloknya, "Ayo pacaran kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan bocah manja sepertimu."

"Oh, ya? Kau belum tahu seberapa jantannya aku sebagai seorang pacar, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol ingin tertawa, "Apa yang jantan, Sehunnie?"

"Mau bukti?"

"Memangnya kau bisa membuktikannya?"

"Ke ranjang. Sekarang"

•••

Aku dikenalkan pada Yamazaki 25 oleh Daddy Josh. Sejak saat itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidak ingat ingat dia. Dia membuatku ingin menulis Wonppa(Won + Appa) tapi aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa seepik Daddy Josh dan Sungchul.

Akhirnya aku malah membawa inspirasi dari Yamazaki 25 saja dan menambahkannya pada ChanHun. Dan jadilah ini dalam... Dua jam?


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana, Sayang?"

Sehun berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ciuman?" usul Chanyeol.

Sehun, masih dengan gaya menantangnya, mendekati Chanyeol, mengusap rambutnya, "Boleh."

Dan Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun.

Tatapan itu membuat Sehun hanya bisa berkedip saja. Sehun mematung, tidak ada yang lebih serius dari tatapan Chanyeol saat ini.

Dan saat Chanyeol mengusap bibir Sehun dengan jarinya, Sehun menutup mata menikmatinya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau tidak sabaran, ya?" katanya saat dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Chanyeol."

Sehun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau dia tidak sabar?

"Hm?"

Dan Sehun menciumnya. Chanyeol menyisirkan jarinya di rambut Sehun, itu membuat Sehun mendorong Chanyeol ke pintu yang tertutup.

Sehun ingin lembut, sebenarnya. Dia ingin menunjukan keinginannya selembut pandangan Chanyeol padanya.

Tapi lembut bukanlah gaya Sehun.

Sehun yang merubah kecupan halus mereka menjadi lebih dalam, Sehun juga yang membuat mereka mulai memainkan lidah. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti, lebih tepatnya menikmati.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba tangan Sehun di pinggangnya. Dia menariknya, tapi Sehun menahannya. Sehun meremas pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerah saja. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, sambil menahan kepala Sehun agar tidak menjauh darinya.

Setelah itu, jambakan kecil dari Chanyeol rasanya membuat Sehun gila. Satu tangannya bertumpu ke pintu, mengungkung Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya agar bergesekkan dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibir Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan menariknya lembut dengan gigi.

"Kau," Sehun akhirnya memutus ciuman mereka, "benar-benar membuatku tidak sabar."

Chanyeol mengusap bibir Sehun yang terlihat mengkilat dengan ibu jarinya, "Ayo. Aku ingin melakukan semuanya untukmu, apapun."

Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa dikalahkan. Dia merasa mungkin harga dirinya diinjak Park Chanyeol, atau mungkin dia cuma belum menyiapkan mental untuk melihat sisi seperti ini dari Chanyeol.

"Apapun?" tanya Sehun.

"Apapun." jawab Chanyeol, jari-jarinya kembali menyisir rambut Sehun sampai Sehun merinding. "Apapun, Sehun, apapun."

"Kalau begitu, duduk di ranjang." perintahnya, Chanyeol bilang dia akan melakukan apapun untuknya, kan? Sehun merasa bisa mengambil keuntungan dari kepolosan Chanyeol.

Tapi, entahlah, siapa yang tahu Sehun akan memanfaatkannya.

Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. Sehun masih berdiri memerintahnya seperti bos.

"Buka bajumu."

Chanyeol membuka bajunya dan melemparnya ke meja nakas. Sehun juga, lalu dia duduk di lantai di hadapan Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lutut Chanyeol.

"Kau suka melihatku begini?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol cuma menelan ludah dan Sehun tertawa.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, apapun."

"Cium aku."

Dan Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, langsung dengan lidah dan gigitan kecil.

Sehun melebarkan kaki Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggangnya. Tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak menggerayangi badan Sehun, sepertinya dia memang sangat suka melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Sehun senang, lalu dia meraba selangkangan Chanyeol pelan-pelan.

Chanyeol tentu saja merasakannya, dia mendesah di mulut Sehun.

Sehun menyukainya, dan dia meneruskan ciumannya ke dagu Chanyeol, sebentar di leher Chanyeol, melewati sepanjang tulang dada Chanyeol, ke perut, dan dia menurunkan celana rumahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepasnya, karena dia paham Sehun ingin dia melepasnya.

Lalu Sehun menciumi dari lutut kirinya ke paha dalam, berakhir di pangkal, dan dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup mata dan mendesah kecil, seperti berbisik atau hanya suara napas saja, sementara Sehun menciumi di sepanjang miliknya.

Mata Chanyeol kemudian terbuka dan dia memandang Sehun dengan nafsu. Nafsu, tapi dengan sesuatu yang lembut di dalamnya.

Dan Sehun mengemut ujungnya seperti itu permen loli.

Chanyeol menjambak rambut Sehun dan mendorongnya ke arah selangkangannya. Dia mengerang, mendengar suaranya yang rendah begitu membuat Sehun merinding.

Apalagi saat Sehun memasukannya dalam dalam ke mulutnya. Chanyeol mengambil tangan kiri Sehun dan menggenggamnya keras keras dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya meremas rambut Sehun.

Dan Chanyeol mulai menggigiti jari Sehun saat anak itu menghisap dengan kuat, maju-mundur. Sehun sendiri tidak masalah dengan gigitan itu.

"Kau mau aku keluar sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, mati matian menahan erangannya.

Sehun berhenti, "Tidak." lalu Sehun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya lagi.

Chanyeol tidak sabar dan terlalu dipenuhi nafsu saat Sehun menciumnya kali ini. Tangannya menarik Sehun merapat dan meremas bokongnya. Lalu Chanyeol menggulingkan Sehun ke ranjang.

Chanyeol seperti ingin bicara sesuatu tapi tidak bisa bicara apa apa saat dia sudah menindih Sehun, "Apa aku menang?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Dan karena tidak mendengar jawaban, Chanyeol mencium Sehun lagi. Kali ini lembut dan dengan cepat turun menjadi hisapan di leher yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan dengan cepat bergerak ke bagian lain.

Ciuman Chanyeol di telinga kirinya dan tangan Chanyeol yang merayap dari bahu ke leher bagian kanannya membuat Sehun mengerang keras, sesuatu seperti nama Chanyeol yang tidak jelas.

Jeans-nya mengganggu, jadi Sehun melepasnya sendiri saat Chanyeol mengulum dadanya dan Sehun menggesekkan dirinya ke badan Chanyeol.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran, Sehun." kata Chanyeol, dia tertawa, "Ada lube di laci, mau?" dan Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantang."

"Kau atau aku yang di bawah?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa merubah posisi kita?"

Chanyeol ada di atas Sehun, menindihnya. Dan Chanyeol menekan selangkangannya pada Sehun.

"Kau-" Sehun mau protes, tapi semua gerakan Chanyeol di atas badannya sekecil apapun itu berefek besar padanya.

"Baiklah." akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan Chanyeol membiarkannya mengambil apa yang ada di laci meja nakasnya.

Sehun menuangkannya cukup banyak ke tangannya, dan memerintah Chanyeol, "Duduk."

Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau bilang mau melakukan apapun untukku." kata Sehun.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menurutinya.

Sehun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan pelan pelan menuangkan lube di tangannya pada milik Chanyeol. Sehun menggerakan tangannya naik turun, matanya menatap mata Chanyeol dan lalu menciumnya di bibir.

Sehun naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol, satu tangannya mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol untuk memeluknya, meremas bokongnya lagi.

Lalu Sehun mendorong Chanyeol agar berbaring dan menduduki selangkangannya, memasukannya pelan pelan.

"S-sehun?" Chanyeol menahan pinggul Sehun yang belum melakukan persiapan sama sekali.

"Diam, Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku begini." kata Sehun, entah itu tentang ada di posisi bawah atau tentang tidak melakukan persiapan.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kaki Sehun ke pinggangnya saat dia masuk lebih dalam.

Yang mana sangat dalam, seakan akan Chanyeol adalah yang paling panjang yang pernah memasukinya. Ok, Sehun harus mengukurnya nanti, karena perasaan penuh yang diberikannya benar benar membuat Sehun merinding.

Sehun mengerang, sakit yang bercampur dengan nikmat. Saat Sehun mengetatkan cengkeramannya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol terasa lebih memenuhinya lagi.

Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mengetes Sehun. Dan Sehun mengerang.

"Chanyeol, sebentar! Sebentar!" tapi wajahnya menunjukan nikmat.

"Ayo, Sehun." kata Chanyeol, dia duduk dan menciumi daerah di belakang telinga Sehun.

"Chanyeol, ayo." kata Sehun. Tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol saat Chanyeol naik ke atasnya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan pelan, lalu makin cepat. Dia mencoba dari yang paling halus ke yang paling kasar yang dia bisa, seperti mencoba lubang Sehun. Dan saat Chanyeol menghentak dengan keras, Sehun berteriak.

Oh Sehun menikmati rasa sakit, tidak perlu repot repot menemukan prostat dulu untuk membuatnya menikmatinya. Tapi Chanyeol adalah anak baik, dia menemukannya dan tidak berhenti menusuk di sana.

"Aku memimpikanmu, Sehun." kata Chanyeol, "Sejak SMA."

Setelah mengakuinya Chanyeol makin keras, seakan pengakuan itu membuat semangatnya naik lagi.

"Seperti ini, di bawahku."

Dan Sehun mendesah keras. Persis seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Chan-yeol." Sehun hanya bisa memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun, gerakannya menjadi lembut tapi pas, "Mimpi denganmu selalu yang paling nikmat, Sehun."

Lalu Chanyeol menggigit kecil telinga Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun menggila.

"Oh! Chanyeol!" Sehun ingin diselesaikan, dia ingin keluar sekarang juga. Dan saat sekali lagi Chanyeol menghentak dengan keras, Sehun benar benar sampai puncaknya.

Chanyeol merasa dia bisa memperlakukan badan Sehun sesuka hatinya setelahnya. Dia menusuk dengan bebas, menusuk dalam dalam, keras keras. Sehun sengaja mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan Chanyeol menyelesaikannya di dalam Sehun.

"Kau benar benar menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Sehun, dan Chanyeol mengangguk di bahunya.

•••

Setelah sekian lama...

Hari ini waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan aku lelah terlalu banyak menangis. Haha.

Ada ide ide lain yang juga ingin ditulis, tapi aku menggabungkannya menjadi fic ini.


End file.
